Beyond the Bridge
by 8inchCaliper
Summary: Janeway is the captain of Voyager and also Seven's lover... and never the 'twain shall meet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

Seven of nine lay prone as Janeway toyed absently with one of her swollen puckered nipples like it was a worry stone. She had, on previous occasions, become distracted during lovemaking due to the heavy pressures that weighed on her shoulders as she calculated ways to get her crew out of rough patches in hostile space. But since they were in a relatively peaceful stretch of space, that excuse was not relevant and Seven was becoming impatient.

"Kathryn…" she murmured, her face flushed with heat and longing. "… you are… 'drifting' again."

"Oh!" Kathryn pushed a stray lock of her reddish brown hair aside and smiled into Seven's ample bosom. "Forgive me, Seven."

The Captain of Voyager then kissed the deep valley between those perfect breasts and buried her face, enjoying the warmth. Her hands cupped and caressed the peaks and let the nipples poke into her palms as she settled between the long toned legs.

Seven of Nine lost her fingers in Janeway's luscious hair, so silky in her hands. She arched her back to get full body contact and scratched lightly at the scalp. These were her favorite moments aside from studying astrometry and astrology, lying tangled with her mentor and lover. Voyager's holographic doctor had taught her many aspects about humanity and relationships, but Janeway taught Seven how to feel and how to enjoy her body. All the knowledge she gained with Janeway was practical.

The soft moan that escaped her now was in response to Janeway's fingers caressing her from within, using her own moisture to aid her in the mounting climax.

"Kathryn…" she whimpered, arching her hips towards the hand, seeking more penetration. Janeway latched onto her mouth, kissing her deeply as her fingers sought out her lover's hot core and it was all she could do to hang onto reality…

Later, as Seven collapsed back onto her pillow and caught her breath, Janeway smiled at her with flushed cheeks and tired muscles.

"Are you alright?" her husky voice was hoarse as she snuggled into the curve of the former borg's hip.

"Better than alright…" Seven let a smile ghost her lips. "…you have a way… with your hands."

"You do that to me, Seven." She turned towards her, buried her face in Seven's soft blond locks. "I've never been such an energetic lover with anyone else."

"Then I am privileged." Seven trembled as Kathryn's hand traced a pattern along her flat stomach. Their eyes met and Seven felt so connected to the captain in that instant that it rattled her, took her back to her days as a borg drone, on a borg ship. Kathryn was her new collective, and she much preferred that to the alternative. Still, it unnerved her at times, being this close. Needing her this much.

"What are you thinking?" Kathryn inquired lightly. She could always sense when Seven was elsewhere.

"I was…" Severn hesitated. "… thinking about us."

Kathryn arched one elegant eyebrow, a question mark to Seven's vague statement. "Good thoughts?"

Seven nodded. "Yes. Always good."

"I feel the same way."

"This is what frightens me." The blond blurted, angry with herself for letting her tongue be so free. "At times, it is too perfect."

Kathryn took her hand in hers and kissed the knuckles. "But isn't that what you were always striving for, my love? Absolute perfection?"

Seven pondered those words. Perfection seemed like a foreign concept just as being a borg felt like a life that belonged to someone else from another time. Seven could scarcely remember it let alone relate. Then again, she had tried very hard to block it out, put it away for good. Now, staring into Janeway's deep cobalt orbs, she felt lost to it.

"I don't know what perfection is."

Janeway's grin was slight. "I have a vague idea." Her small hand caressed Seven's down soft cheek, let the fingertips trace the delicate jaw line. In her mind, Seven was the absolute definition of the word perfection.

Later, as Janeway dressed and pressed a chaste kiss to Seven's mouth before heading off to the bridge, Seven stayed in her quarters, uninterested in going to her lab today – or any other duty shift. She knew, as part of the crew, she had an obligation to work, but she wasn't in the spirit today. There was something else tugging at her.

She sat up in bed but didn't get out of it. Instead, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself, thinking. She didn't just want a fleeting, discrete romance with Captain Janeway; she wanted the full package: she wanted a family.

Her mind began to ponder. If Janeway was a man, she could copulate and eventually become pregnant with a child – but she wasn't even sure she was capable of such an act. She had never discussed it with the doctor. In his mind, she was still in the early stages of her dating rituals. In actuality, she had far progressed to later chapters in the manual.

After having dated Chakotay briefly, she had discovered through their exploration together that she had more intense feelings for the captain. He hadn't really been surprised when she had let him down in her gentle but somehow cold manner.

"It is not you, commander, but rather it is me." she had gotten the line from a holovid borrowed from Neelix's library.

When she had confessed to Janeway, it had been like pulling teeth to get the woman to even have a casual dinner with her. The resistance made it all that much more challenging – and desirable. Finally, however, after coaxing Janeway into a private dinner date in a locked holonovel, they had eventually gotten onto level ground.

"You're so beautiful, Seven. I don't like losing my footing like this, but… I have to touch you."

And Janeway had pressed the sexy Borg against a bulkhead and kissed her until she was breathless and practically unconscious with longing. The Borg had then undressed herself and wrapped her curvy naked body around Janeway's uniformed one. From there, it had been pure bliss.

Now, hours later, Janeway returned to her quarters to find Seven still holed up in bed, studying a manual which she put away as Janeway came into the room.

"Oh, is the time eighteen hundred hours?"

Janeway smirked. "Uh, no, my dear. I came to check on you since you did not report to your duty shift."

Seven turned a pale shade of pink. "My apologies, Captain. I was…busy…"

"Oh. Busy?" Janeway came to sit next to her on the bed and reached for the padd she tried to conceal beneath the blanket. "Reading, 'A Dummy's Guide to Procreation'?" Janeway's dark blue eyes scrunched in wonder. "Interesting."

"Please, don't mock me, Kathryn. It belonged to Neelix…" she paused, looked away embarrassed. "I was curious."

"There's nothing wrong with curiosity." Janeway's voice took on that gentle matronly tone. "Also, if you have any questions on the matter, I may be able to answer some of them."

Seven was blushing profusely now. "No. I… was hoping we could… spend some time…"

"I am on a short break now, but… I don't think I have much time, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

Seven reached up, let one long finger dance over each one of Janeway's pips. "I am thinking many things…"

She angled her head to deliver a soft sensual kiss to Janeway's mouth. Somehow, it was hotter when she was in her command uniform, looking so professional, so pressed, her hair combed neatly. Seven wanted to leave her in complete disarray. She let the sheet slip down to reveal her long golden body.

Kathryn sucked in a breath, taking in the sight of her lover's perfect form. "You're a very naughty girl, Seven. You know that?"

Seven let her full lips curve into a smirk as she reclined back and let her legs fall open to reveal the glistening pink beneath the pretty shaved lips of her pussy.

Janeway swallowed, feeling lightheaded. God, she was magnificent. She leaned over her astrometrics officer and kissed her mouth gently as her hand found its place on her right breast, kneading the soft globe and pinching the taut nipple. She bent her head to take the left nipple into her mouth, sucking the peak between her teeth as Seven began to move her hips, seeking contact. She wanted Janeway inside her; she needed it.

Soon, her prayers were answered as Janeway kissed and sucked her way down to the throbbing clit while fingering her hole with three fingers, loving the feel of her wet walls clenching and unclenching around her digits, in and out, so deeply Janeway was edging near to her cervix.

Seven was moaning, meeting each thrust as Janeway fucked her with hand and mouth. "Oh, Kathryn… yes, Kathryn… please… yes…Captain…"

And Kathryn did the thing she did with her tongue, flicking it repeatedly against the tip of her nubbin as Seven's hips raised off the bed, and she drenched Janeway's hand in her juices, crying out her name as she did.

When they finished, both women were out of breath and Seven caught Kathryn's mouth in a deep sloppy kiss, tasting herself on her lover's tongue. Janeway caressed Seven's silky damp body, letting her fingers get lost in her hair.

"It's spoiling me to be with you." Janeway whispered. "I can't stop touching you, making love to you. I adore you, my love."

Seven wrapped her arms around Janeway and held her so close. "Stay with me, Kathryn."

Janeway smiled, but gently disentangled herself. "You know I would if I could, but I've been here nearly an hour. I'm surprised Chakotay hasn't called to check up on me."

"He is fully capable of commanding Voyager."

"Yes, but that wouldn't be fair, sweetheart. Besides, I'll be back very soon and then we can have dinner and play a game together or do a holonovel. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

Janeway grinned, going into the bathroom to clean up. "Yes. Anything."

Seven nodded, glad for the distraction – and the time. In the next four hours, she could actually create a holo-program for the two of them, one she had been thinking of all afternoon…

. . . .

When Janeway got off her shift, she kind of regretted telling Seven she could come up with an activity because her body ached, and she was tired and all she wanted to do was have a glass of wine and fall asleep. So when she got to her quarters and found the note from Seven to report to Holodeck three, she had mixed feelings.

Outside of the holodeck, she hesitated before going inside. The neighborhood was oddly like any one on Earth, a suburban neighborhood of the mid to early 1900's, pure Americana.

The home was a modest Victorian with a white picket fence, and car in the drive - from the wrong era. The car was a century newer than the time they were in, but Janeway still thought Seven had done remarkably well, considering she had come up with this on her own.

Janeway, forgetting her exhaustion, came up the driveway, her curiosity piqued. She strolled up the walk and went in through the gate and up the front step. The door was opened, and she stepped inside the threshold, marveling in how immaculate the house looked, almost like a home from a women's magazine.

The hardwood floors had been waxed, and the brass staircase polished. The house smelled vaguely of pine, and Janeway thought she smelled the scent of baking apples.

"Hello, Kathryn." Seven appeared from the kitchen, wearing a lovely polyester dress with an apron tied around her waist, her golden hair curled and pulled back with a ribbon. She wore a bang, and Janeway stifled a smirk with her hand. "Do you like it?"

Now Janeway pulled a sober face. "Oh, it's wonderful. Have you been chatting with Tom Paris? Did he have a hand in this at all?"

Seven shrugged. "I used one of his holo-programs for a frame of reference, but I created it on my own. I used mental template."

"You did this all from memory?"

Seven nodded, like a proud child. "Yes. If you like it, it can be our special place."

"It's lovely."

Seven nodded. "Good." She came close enough to put her arms around Janeway's neck. "I just finished the apple pie."

Janeway grinned. "Can I taste it?"

"Later." Seven planted a light kiss on Janeway's mouth. "But right now I owe you for earlier."

Janeway wrapped her arms around Seven's narrow waist. "You don't have to repay me, Seven. I love giving you pleasure. It brings me pleasure."

"And now I shall bring you more pleasure."

Janeway smiled and let herself be led upstairs to what she assumed was the master bedroom. It was charming, with a four poster bed and lovely embroidered bedspread. Seven lay Janeway down and climbed atop her, kissing her mouth.

"I love you, Captain." Seven whispered as she caressed her breasts through her uniform.

"And I love it when you seduce me." Janeway tried to lift her head and kiss Seven, but she was evading her.

She brought her mouth down to kiss the edge of her collar where her pips glistened in "the sun" streaming in through the window. Her left hand reached down to the apex of Janeway's thighs where she felt heat coming through the dark fabric. Janeway moaned softly as Seven grinned.

"Do you like this?"

"You know I do." Janeway shut her eyes and turned her head to the side as Seven continued to rub her crotch through her uniform. "Undress me."

Seven bit at her breasts through the material. "Yes, Captain."

In mere moments, the two women were tangled naked together on the bedspread and Seven was lying between Janeway's thighs, licking and sucking each nipple in turn as Kathryn let herself be romanced.

"Oh, Seven… you feel so good."

Seven reached between them and began to rub the slippery clit with her fingers and reaching lower, let her fingers slide into the tight hole.

"Oh, God…Seven, more…please…"

"Yes, my love…" Seven licked the nipple nearest her as she began to fuck the Captain harder and faster, driving in and out with two fingers as her thumb flicked the clit and soon Janeway was moaning and arching her back, her climax claiming her body in spasming waves.

It was exquisite to see the Captain like this, her narrow body arched off the bed, twisted in artistic arcs, torso heaving with every open-mouthed gasp. Her shoulder-length, reddish bob was in total disarray, giving Janeway a wild appearance, beautifully wild. She didn't scream or cry out like Seven but rather, she moaned and whined. Seven let her free hand anchor the Captain at the waist as her other hand continued to work, wringing the last bit of orgasm from the captain.

An hour or so passed and Janeway and Seven lay together, side-by-side, Seven's hand draped over Janeway's waist.

"I think I may be dehydrated." Janeway chuckled to herself.

Seven turned to her, lips curled at the corners. "I can't imagine why."

Kathryn made a face. "I hope I'm not. The doctor would have a field day with this."

"Indeed he would." then her face turned serious. "Kathryn, I… wish we could stay here forever."

Janeway considered her. "I agree. Sometimes I forget we're not in the real world, on Earth, in a beautifully furnished home. Sometimes I forget we're surrounded and supported by photons." She smirked. "It's funny. I even crave your 'pie' even while I know it's not real."

"But we are real."

Janeway nodded, caressing Seven's golden hair. "Yes, love, we are. Very real, indeed."

Suddenly a voice came through the comm. link. "Bridge to the Captain."

She looked crestfallen, but her voice was professional. "Janeway here. What is it Chakotay?"

He paused. "I know you've already put in long hours today, but we're having some strange spatial anomalies off the port bow. I thought maybe you might want to have a look."

"I'll be right there. Janeway out." she turned and looked at Seven, apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"You've already done your shift…" Seven's voice trailed off. "…and yet he requests you to come to the bridge for another?"

Janeway smiled, a patient expression on her face. "I won't be long. I'm just going to have a look. You're welcome to come as well."

"I don't wish to leave. I prefer to stay here. I assumed you did as well…"

"I would prefer that, Seven…" Janeway had already started to pull on her clothes. "… but I have a duty to be 'in the know', so to speak."

"In the know?" Seven's brows were scrunched in confusion. "I don't understand this phrase."

"It just means that as the captain of this vessel, I should be attentive of everything going on inside and out. If a space particle lands on the hull, theoretically, I should be made aware of its existence."

Seven folded her arms. "That is an illogical assessment."

"Well, I exaggerate slightly…"

"I don't want you to go."

Janeway was fully dressed now, save for her jacket. She caressed Seven's cheek. "I won't be long, dear."

Seven was desperate as she whispered. "Resistance is futile?"

Janeway grinned. "So I've heard…"

And she dashed down the stairs and out of the house, exiting the holodeck as if it never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Over the course of the next several days, Seven of nine did a lot of studying on marriage and family. She recalled the memories of when she was a child, the images of her parents together, tiny intimate gestures. She also observed Tom and B'lanna, often times when they didn't realize or want her around. She spent a lot of time in sickbay questioning the doctor.

"So, it is possible, in theory, for two women to conceive a child?"

The doctor simply gaped at her for several long minutes before snapping out of his reverie. "Uh… with the help of modern technology, there is a "false" y chromosome that has been created for instances of two women… ah…" He paused, then met her intense stare. "…Seven, have you been…? Um… is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Seven shrugged. "I don't think so. No. Perhaps you have something you would like to ask me?"

The doctor struggled, visibly. "Hmm. Well. Your line of questioning leads me to believe, perhaps, you were considering a relationship with another woman?"

Seven bit the inside of her cheek. She had never been especially candid about her personal life or her personal feelings, but she certainly couldn't talk about the personal life of the captain! Especially when she had been given specific instruction not to do so.

"Perhaps." was all she said and exited promptly before he could question her further.

As she strolled the hall, purposely avoiding astrometrics, she came upon Tom Paris and B'lanna in the corridor and hid herself behind a bulkhead to watch them as they embraced and whispered.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge?" B'lanna giggled as Tom kissed the place behind her ear.

"I was sent to go check on your progress with the gel packs…" he nibbled her lobe, pressed her into the wall and kissed her full on the mouth before pulling back. "…how is that coming?"

B'lanna tugged him to her, their bodies pressed together at the pelvis. "It's going good. Really good… it's 'hard' work…"

"Oh yeah?" he grinned, his hand reaching down to caress her ass through her uniform. "I know something about 'hard' work."

Seven was staring at them, eyebrows drawn, wondering where that gag reflex had come from. She coughed to clear her throat and alert them of her presence.

They parted like schoolchildren caught being naughty. "Seven!?" B'lanna blushed through her beige skin. "How long have you been standing there? You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Approximately 4.2 minutes…"

"That long, huh?" Paris coughed, his hands folded in front of him, as if he were hiding 'something'.

"Please. Forgive the intrusion. I didn't wish to interrupt."

"Well, did you need something?" B'lanna was quick to grow impatient with Seven. She was such a major pest most of the time, when she wasn't busy being a wet dream for Harry or cozying up to Chakotay…

"No. I suppose I didn't." Seven felt sad that she didn't have anything to talk to them about. In truth, she wished she could get to know them better. Maybe even become their… friend…

"Well, anyway, the Captain doesn't really need to know about this…" the tips of Tom's ears were pink, and he was backing away. "…she's much too busy to hear about interpersonal relationships…"

"On the contrary, she enjoys narratives of the crew, hearing about the 'goings on' as she often refers to it." Seven linked her hands behind her back, musing aloud. "She and I have spent many hours reflecting on human behavioral rituals, specifically, the crew…" she realized her faux pas a millisecond too late.

"Wait. You talk about us? With the captain?" B'lanna crossed her arms over her chest, and now it was Seven's turn to blush.

"No." she answered, hoping her defiant head tilt was enough to stave off further interrogation. "Not… you… per se. Other crew members. Obscure crew members. You wouldn't… know these crew members."

Now Paris had cocked his head, curious as to how this would play out. What was especially intriguing was how Seven was fabricating this as she went. It was rare to see the former borg not on task, socially. While she was far from being a social butterfly, she always got the last word or had an answer. Now, however, she was floundering under B'lanna's intense stare. It was entertainment at its finest!

"Explain what you meant." B'lanna had turned offensive, and Seven was sweating.

"I simply meant that the captain enjoys hearing how crewmembers spend their days. Never anything… terribly specific." Seven sighed. B'lanna was volatile, and she, herself, was losing steam. It didn't seem worth it, putting up this charade.

"So, you've been spending time with the captain? After hours? Talking?"

Heat filled Seven's face, but she remained calm. "We have had social time together, off duty, yes."

"Interesting." B'lanna linked eyes briefly with Paris who shrugged, clueless. And then a miraculous thing happened: Seven's combadge chimed.

"Janeway to Seven."

"Yes, Ka – Captain."

"There's been a vessel spotted several hundred light years away. I need to see if you can identify it."

"On my way." Seven gave Paris and B'lanna a little smile and almost sprinted to the turbo lift.

"Did you see that?" B'lanna murmured when Seven was gone. "How she stumbled over her words? How she blushed like a Leola root at the mention of Janeway?"

Paris shrugged. "I guess. But you probably scared the crap out of her. She thought you were going to pummel her."

"Well… I would have…"

Now he grinned. "But you're a lover, not a fighter."

She planted a sensual kiss on his mouth. "Wrong. I'm a loving fighter."

He chuckled and pinched her ass as they headed back to engineering, laughing like fools.

On the bridge, Seven was glad for the distraction as she swallowed and approached Janeway who stared out the forward viewer.

Janeway leaned over Tom's empty helm and offered her a smile when she approached. Seven breathed, feeling six degrees warmer just being in such close proximity to the captain, in a public place. Janeway's uniform brushed the bare skin of her wrist and she had to stifle the whimper that threatened to break free.

The light of the viewer brightened Janeway's eyes, lightening the blue a shade, making her look ethereal as she studied the ship that seemed adrift on its side in the sea of space junk.

"Seven?" Janeway looked at her, questioning. "Did you hear me?"

"You asked me a question?"

"Yes. I did." Janeway tried to keep the look of concern off her features. "I'll ask again. Do you recognize any borg signatures anywhere near this vessel?"

Now Seven focused her attention on the ship, then on the sensor readings. "No. It looks like a Haldari science vessel, species 7210. The damage to the hull looks to have been caused by an explosion followed by a scavenge of some kind."

"Yes. They did appear to be picked clean."

"We didn't pick up any life signs." Chakotay chimed in from his seat, but his voice was like white noise to Seven. It got lost in the awesomeness of Janeway, standing close enough to grab, to kiss. Seven took several steps away from her, just to be safe. The intensity of her attraction was overwhelming her.

"I wonder if there is anything left to find?" Janeway turned to glance over her shoulder at Chakotay, a little smirk on her lips. "It's like going late to a rummage sale. All the good finds are usually picked over or gone, huh?"

"Then again, one man's trash…"

"… is another man's treasure." she finished for him, winking.

That little knowing smile they shared was too much for her, and Seven clenched her jaw. She wanted, in that moment, to smash Chakotay's head in with her fist – and she could have done it! Then again, her anger was irrational. They were only recalling some of their times on earth. That 'human' commonality she had missed out on. Big deal. It seemed like a bunch of frivolous crap anyway. Rummage sales, puppies, apple pie… she rolled her eyes.

"If there is nothing else, Captain…"

"Thank you, Seven." Janeway resumed her seat next to Chakotay. "You may be dismissed."

And Seven turned without another word, almost in a huff, and Kathryn watched, wondering what had happened.

After her duty shift, in her quarters, Janeway entered to find the place empty. There was no trace of Seven, and Janeway sighed. 'Whatever I did or said, really ticked her off.' she murmured to herself. Then she tapped her combadge, "Janeway to Seven of Nine." she waited. No response. "Janeway to Seven, please respond." Silence. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2." Janeway was already headed that way.

When she got there, she sighed when she saw Seven standing up in her alcove, not regenerating, just standing there, pondering.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Nothing." Seven answered, the shadows on her face masking her disappointed expression.

"Please. Don't shut me out." Kathryn's soft tone made Seven feel guilty.

"You love him."

Kathryn was baffled. "Who?"

"You act as if you don't know I'm referring to the one with the intrepid tattoo… the Marquis warrior, etc…"

Janeway actually laughed but stifled it with her hand. "You're kidding, right? Chakotay?"

Seven didn't find it funny. "I see the way you are with him. Its as if you have spent an eternity getting to know him, finishing his sentences, every nuance is complementary…"

"Seven, every year out here in the delta quadrant is like five. It's been a long time, and yes, I am very comfortable with him – but I assure you, not in the way you're thinking. I give you my word." she was very sincere, her voice grave. "You must believe me when I tell you, I care for Chakotay as I would a colleague or even a brother… but never, never the way I care for you."

Seven swallowed and came down out of her alcove. She felt sheepish. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry." they stood inches apart. "Just promise me to never be angry with me over Chakotay. Let it be that I work too much or I'm not attentive enough."

"You work too much." Seven said, a smile threatening the corners of her lips. "You're not attentive enough." She raised one eyebrow. "How do you propose to rectify this?"

Janeway considered her, her face mock-serious. "Oh, I don't know. I can think of several ways to show you how attentive I am… but there are, in fact, too many ways to choose from."

"Then I shall choose."

A bit later, they lay in Janeway's bed, Janeway feeding her strawberry ice cream from a bowl.

"This is very nice. Unexpected, but nice…"

"Unexpected?" Seven licked fruity cream from her lips. "Unexpected how?"

"Well, I did expect to end up in bed, but not eating ice cream…"

"I wanted to give your palate something new to enjoy." Seven kissed her with cold sweet lips, and Janeway chuckled.

"Well, I tend to be a creature of habit…"

"Yes, but I wouldn't want you to get tired of the same cuisine."

"I could never get tired of you, Seven." Janeway's grin was devilish. "You're my favorite food group."

Seven flushed. "Am I?"

Janeway nodded, her raspy voice slipping an octave lower. "Couldn't you tell?"

Seven shrugged one creamy shoulder. "Perhaps I need a demonstration…"

Janeway's eyes had turned smoky, the blue almost gray as she sat the bowl on the stand and bent over Seven kissing her deeply, tasting sweetness on her mouth. When she had kissed her way down to Seven's ample breasts, she licked the powdery pink nipples with the wide flat of her tongue, making Seven arch against her. Then she nibbled them as Seven lazily dragged her hands up and down Janeway's body, reaching down to pinch and pull Janeway's wine red nipples in turn.

They were each making the other delirious – and dripping wet! By the time Janeway's mouth had reached Seven's cunt, Seven was already near the edge. Janeway tongue fucked her, nibbling her nubbin, licking all along the folds of her labia, lapping up her wetness, a hand splayed out on her belly to feel the little tremors as she moved her pelvis in time to the rhythm.

Seven's eyes were rolling back in her head as she rode the waves to the edge only to have Janeway tease her and bring her back down, to get her so close only to prolong it. Her toes were curled in pleasure and she was tugging at her hair as she bent her knees and begged Janeway to let her come.

In the end, Janeway climbed back up Seven's body to match her, hip-to-hip, each with a hand buried between the other's thighs, murmuring into each other's mouth. Janeway held handfuls of Seven's hair as she thrust against her lover.

It was so good, heaven and hell simultaneously – and when they did finally come, it was earth-shattering, bodies quaking, leaving the mattress, the Starfleet issue bed actually shifting from the wall, the sheets separating from the bed with each rolling wave after the next.

And when the screaming and crying and whimpering was done, they lay there, Seven in a state of post traumatic shock, lips dry, eyes wet, hair in total disarray while Janeway stared up at the ceiling, licking her lips, a hand resting on Seven's thigh, possessively, her hair damp and plastered to her head. When she looked over, she managed a small smirk.

"Do you still think I love Chakotay?"

Seven's only answer was a snort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Voyager circled the M-class planet and Janeway watched through the viewer, her appetite whet for exploration. Tom Paris circled the ship, an extension of himself, in a grand arc as the bridge crew looked on in wonder.

"It looks like a mirror Earth." she breathed. Her cobalt eyes danced over the lush green surface, through the watery valleys and over the golden plains.

"Indeed, it resembles a Paleolithic Earth." Tuvok stated from his station.

"Sans dinosaurs, I hope." Tom murmured, garnering a chuckle from Janeway.

"Well, if giant lizards are all that stands in the way of exploring this beautiful gem…"

Chakotay grinned. "I feel bad for the lizards."

Janeway patted his arm, good-naturedly, her lips half-cocked in a smirk. "Any bio readings, Harry?"

The youngest member of the bridge crew shook his head. "Strangely, no. Well… some primitive aquatic life and small aviary tetrapods…so far…"

"Birds and fish. No dinosaurs, Tom. Sorry to disappoint." Janeway wore an amused expression. "If we can rule out mosquitoes then this really is paradise."

Chakotay grinned and mused, aloud. "Without the insects, how do you expect to catch the fish?"

"That's what the replicators are for." she threw him a wink. "Tom, take us down. I want a closer look."

As the intrepid starship coasted into orbit of the sparkling planet, Seven of nine was down in astrometrics, studying the same view. "Interesting." she mused out loud. "Over six hundred varieties of plant life…" she enhanced the view of one of the plants and saw that it grew a large red blossom, its velvety petals not unlike Earth's Rosoideae… or the common rose.

In that instant, the doors to astrometrics whooshed open and B'lanna entered the room, a padd in her hand and purpose on her face. She looked up at the screen and grinned.

"Well, Seven. I didn't know you were into botany."

"I am not. It is one of many species of plant life on this M class planet."

"Looks like a rose." B'lanna mused as she handed Seven the padd. "Anyway, I was sent to ask you to compare the readings of this data with whatever you might find while we're in orbit. The captain wants to send an away team to gather samples but first she wants to know if there's anything we can use."

Seven was only half-listening. "Do you enjoy them? Roses?"

B'Lanna seemed taken aback. "Well… I suppose." she glanced up at the screen. "They've always been special. They carry a certain charm and they smell very…" Now she glanced at Seven. "Why do you ask, Seven?"

Seven shrugged one shoulder. "I was… curious. But I notice they elicit a certain response from you."

B'lanna made a face, her cheeks flushing. "Well. They're notoriously romantic, aren't they."

And she exited the lab as Seven looked on.

. . .

It was a little after noon when Janeway strolled the corridor, headed to the mess hall. Normally, she ate in her ready room, if she ate at all, especially during a shift – but today, she was feeling festive and everyone was talking about how Neelix had tried to dabble in Mexican cuisine. She sighed, now, pondering her foolish bravery, consistent whether dealing with a strange hostile alien or Neelix's strange hostile cooking. Oh well. Always best to be optimistic!

The mess hall was all abuzz when she entered, the chatter threatening to reach a fever pitch. Perhaps Neelix's enchiladas had managed to impress even the pickiest of palates – but then she saw what all the fuss was about: Roses. There were roses in every color, in every shape and size, in almost every corner of the mess hall. They were everywhere! It filled the room with the intoxicating sweet scent, even managing to somehow overpower the smell of beans and onion.

When Neelix approached her, he looked apologetic. "Forgive me, captain. But I don't know where they came from. They just… materialized!"

She wasn't sure how to respond, and then Seven entered the mess hall and strode up to the captain. Janeway was guarded as the younger woman let her full mouth half-smile.

"They are a symbol of appreciation… and love."

Janeway swallowed, ignoring the heat in her cheeks and the burning tips of her ears as she tried to remain calm and professional in the wake of her crewmember's stares. "Indeed, they are, Seven."

"I couldn't replicate enough."

"I beg to differ." Janeway's voice was level as she tugged Seven by the sleeve and they exited the mess hall, ignoring the whispers.

Once in the empty corridor, she turned to her lover. "Seven, why?"

"I don't understand…"

"Why would you do this? You don't realize how this compromises me? How this makes me look?"

"It was a token of affection." Seven looked crestfallen. "You don't like it."

"It's not that. I just…don't know how to respond to it. It's too much."

"I wanted you to know how much I care for you."

"Seven, I know you care for me."

"I used a year's worth of replicator rations because I wanted to give you a symbol of my love."

They fell silent as two crewmembers went past. Janeway sighed when they were alone again. "I'll give you mine."

"The rations are irrelevant." Seven's voice sounded fragile, unsteady. "I care about us. I hoped you felt the same for me."

"Of course I do." She paused. "But, Seven, we talked about this. I am the captain of this ship. That's a very important position, and…"

"More important than me?"

Janeway shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"That's what you meant."

"That isn't what I meant. This relationship cannot threaten my authority. This is the main reason why I resisted it."

"Then perhaps it's a bad idea."

Janeway shook her head. "Don't say that. Please. We can do this."

Seven shook her head. "I wanted more. I do not want to hide it from the crew. I want to progress to a more serious relationship, to entertain friends together, to get engaged and get married. To eventually… have a child…"

"Seven…"

"But I realize you don't want the same things. You are more interested in exploration and command and… occasional sex."

Heat colored Janeway's face again. "That's not true."

"Goodbye, Kathryn."

And Seven turned on her heel and walked away as Janeway looked on, confusion clouding her features.

Putting on a brave face, she returned to the mess hall, a smile on her lips, but Neelix saw right through it.

"Captain, is everything okay? You don't look so good."

She rolled her eyes and murmured something about not knowing what to do with all the damned flowers and then she called down to Torres to see if she could somehow get a lock on their signatures and beam them all to her quarters.

"Will they all fit? There are so many."

"Just do it. Janeway out." And she ended the comm. signal.

. . .

That evening, Torres and Paris sat in Sandrine's, B'lanna drinking a glass of white grape juice while Tom kept glancing longingly at the pool table.

"Stop staring, Tom. We didn't come for pool. We came for drinks and alone time."

"If you want romance, why don't I just fill up your quarters with roses? Would that help?"

"Help you get a black eye, maybe…" she chuckled at the remark, though. "…still, it's funny. About Seven."

"You mean pulling that stunt in the mess hall? Yeah. I've never seen the captain so caught off guard. It was kinda weird."

"Yeah. And don't you find that odd? Her and Seven? The way they are together?"

Tom shrugged, his mind elsewhere. "Come on, B'lanna. Can't we just play, one round of pool – and then we can go back to doing the romantic thing."

She snorted. "You call this 'romantic'? I'd get more passionate watching a Ferengi stock market crash."

"You would."

"Okay. One round of pool and then we get to retire back to our quarters, for music and…"

"And whatever you want." He winked and kissed her hand as she rolled her eyes.

. . .

Janeway's quarters were cramped, stuffed beyond capacity with roses. They were on her bed, in her closet, next to her replicator, on her desk, stacked on top of one another.

She pretended they weren't there even while she couldn't escape the scent of them, the reminder of Seven at every turn. She didn't like when they weren't speaking. It made her feel empty inside – and maybe Seven had a point. Maybe she deserved more. More time, more appreciation, more recognition. Maybe it was time they went public.

But the mere thought of it made Kathryn cringe. The looks she would get from her crew – especially the senior staff. It was bad enough that Seven was her girlfriend, but nearly half the crew had lusted after Seven, some of which were her senior staff!

She pictured Chakotay in her head and sighed, loudly. She couldn't do it. Not yet. It had only been six months since he had broken it off with her, and now, not even a year later, she and Seven were together. Maybe it would render him useless as a first officer since she already knew it would most likely end their friendship. People were evolved enough, but some circumstances were too much for even the strongest human.

When her doorbell chimed, she opened it and was glad to see Seven standing there, looking so beautiful with the light at her back.

"May I enter?"

Janeway tugged her inside and pulled her into an embrace before she could protest. "Oh, Seven. I'm so sorry."

Seven deflated a bit against Kathryn. She had intended to come there and give the woman a piece of her mind, but as it turned out, she missed her too much, loved her too much.

"No. I am sorry, Kathryn." Seven murmured against her collar. "I acted… impulsively."

"I don't mind." Kathryn brushed a long golden tendril away from Seven's face. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"You love me." Seven looked surprised, but Kathryn merely smirked.

"Of course I love you, Seven. If I don't say it enough, I apologize. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I never imagined we'd be here together, in this capacity. But I like to think I would have acted the same, in any event."

Seven nodded, her eyes filling with water. Janeway brushed her tears away.

"I think I may be malfunctioning." Seven whispered.

Janeway shook her head. "No, love. It's a natural human response. We've talked about this."

"No. Not my tears." She caressed Janeway's hair. "I feel I am overflowing with emotion. I do the wrong things because I want too much from you. I almost compromised you today, but it was not my intent."

"About that, Seven. We should talk about it. I've been thinking, and… perhaps you have a point. I mean, I do love you. And there are no rules against my having a relationship with someone who is technically not a part of my crew, although I consider you to be a part of it, unofficially…"

Seven's lips had curled into a smile. "You would tell the crew? About us?"

"If that would make you feel better, Seven. But I would absolutely insist on laying some ground rules… and if anyone has a problem with it, then I can't take it back. Once its out, its out. No going back. Everyone would be scrutinizing us, our every public exchange, our banter, etc. We'd be under a microscope, almost literally… and… well…some friendships may be lost over this…"

She was thinking of Chakotay, and Seven seemed to pick up on that. "If you wish to keep it secret for a while longer, then I am accepting of this."

"Maybe just a little longer, Seven, until we know for sure that's what we want to do."

Seven smiled, pressed herself against Janeway who reached up and undid the loose bun Seven's hair was in. It flowed around her head and shoulders in a silky golden river.

"You're so beautiful, darling." She slid her fingers through the luscious hair and Seven also touched Kathryn's rich full hair, the reddish brown locks like satin in her fingers.

They could barely maneuver in the room because everywhere they walked, there were large pots of roses, but together, they managed to make room. Neither of them felt like clearing the bed and it was too far away. Instead, they cleared the sitting room couch and lay on it, caressing each other.

Janeway peeled Seven out of her silver bio-suit, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin, which she promptly kissed as it became accessible to her. Seven stretched her arms up over her head and lifted her hips so that Janeway could tug the suit off her ample hips and down her slender thighs.

Janeway then leaned over her and kissed her mouth, sucking lightly on her tongue.

"I love you so much…" she whispered, resting a hand on Seven's chest, feeling her heartbeat strong and steady.

"I love you, Kathryn." Seven's face was flushed with heat and longing.

Her hands found Janeway's clothes and made short work of them, yanking the gray shirt over her head, leaving her hair mussed and in wild disarray. She looked stunning that way, sexy and predatory.

Kathryn bent her head to lick and nibble Seven's torso, the place beneath her rib cage, her belly, her navel. She brought her head back up to kiss and lick each swollen sensitive nipple, and Seven threw her head back, aching to be fucked.

"Please, Kathryn… please, make love to me…"

Kathryn eyes were mischievous. "How? Show me."

Seven stared into Kathryn's eyes as she reached down slowly, her own hand passing over her light blond patch of pubic hair to caress herself, her fingers moving in lazy circles around her own clit as Janeway stared into her eyes, and Seven became dizzy and had to close them.

Kathryn chuckled. "You're good at that, my dear."

And Seven stopped fingering herself and reached for Kathryn, sliding her hand between her captain's thighs and beginning to caress her sex.

"Oh, that's very nice…" Kathryn shut her eyes as Seven played in her wetness, sliding a finger in and then two, reaching lower and penetrating her tight canal. Kathryn groaned, her husky voice murmuring obscenities.

"You like this?" Seven murmured against Kathryn's open mouth. And the captain could only nod, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Seven," she finally rasped, "Fucking you …has become the s-single greatest pleasure of my life…"

Seven captured her mouth with her own, tongues battling lazily as Kathryn reached down to find and capture Seven's clit between two fingers, gently pinching it as she rode Seven's hand.

"Yes, Kathryn…" Seven whined, a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat, and soon, with her probing fingers, she was inadvertently bringing Kathryn to a shuddering orgasm, her body trembling above Seven.

When Kathryn had recovered, she got into a kneeling position in front of Seven and threw the former borg's legs over her shoulders, giving her better access. Seven looked vaguely nervous until Kathryn began gently kissing her inner thighs, her belly, her bush. When Kathryn reached down, she slid two fingers inside her cunt, beginning to thrust, her fingers crooked slightly. Seven grasped at the couch cushions, biting her lip. Then Kathryn added three fingers and went deeper, finding the spot inside Seven that made her howl, her eyes rolling back. Eventually, her hand was inside her, stretching her to the max, and Seven was panting, fingers clawing at the couch, toes curled under.

"Come on, Seven…" Kathryn was whispering, "…come hard for me, baby."

"Oh, Kathryn…" Seven was squealing, her center clenching and unclenching, her body rigid beneath Janeway as she came with so much force, her body was quaking, "…Oh God… Kathryn…"

"That's right, love… come for me…"

Seven was twisting, wetness spilling out of her all over Janeway's hand. "Oh… oh… oh…"

"Yes… just like that…" her orgasm lasted several minutes, and when she finally came down, she was delirious, her face and body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, a pink flush all over her. She was exhausted.

When she calmed, Janeway caressed her all over, rubbing her down, massaging her.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

Seven could barely answer, only nod, eyes still unfocused.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes." Seven threw an arm over her eyes, embarrassed with herself but also in a state of shock.

"Good." She kissed her mouth and lay down next to her. "Get some sleep, love. You'll need your energy."

Seven glanced at her with questioning eyes. "Energy?"

"Yes. I'm going down to the planet tomorrow, and I'm bringing you with me on my away team."

Seven nodded, her breathing finally returning to normal. "That is… acceptable."

Kathryn grinned and kissed her mouth before slumber beckoned them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The planet was lush and green, overgrown with vegetation and life. Small mammalian-like creatures scampered along the jungle floor, and Seven of Nine watched them go, intrigued.

"They are like Earth's _Tamias_…" Tuvok glanced down at his tricorder as he came up beside Seven. "…commonly known as the chipmunk."

Seven nodded. "Interesting." she hesitated before adding. "They're so vulnerable."

Tuvok considered his reply. "Indeed. But perhaps here, there is nothing to prey upon them. Ensign Kim did not find anything large enough to be considered a predator."

"Thank the Gods." Chakotay mumbled sidling up beside Tuvok, and Seven sighed. She couldn't escape him. There was just something about him that irked her to no end, and even while she tried to keep a neutral face, she could feel the corners of her lips curling into a sneer of displeasure.

Several feet away, Janeway was getting tri-corder readings, and Seven was a little disappointed that the captain had chosen to come along – only because it seemed illogical to her to bring so many senior officers down to an unexplored habitat – but Janeway was reckless. Seven was becoming more and more aware of this as time went on.

"Several kilometer's down, there's an abundance of ores and other materials that could be converted into dilithium, if we ever found ourselves in a pinch." Kathryn's voice was sheer excitement as she studied her data. "There's a plethora of other useful materials as well. It's just a matter of what to take and what to leave."

"Can't take it all." Chakotay was speaking in an ironic voice, and Seven rolled her eyes.

"On second thought, perhaps, Captain, I should return to Voyager and take readings from there." Seven was speaking in subdued tones. "It seems you have all the manpower you need down here."

Kathryn studied her lover's face. "Is there something wrong?"

Seven shook her head. "No. I simply don't feel as if I can be effective here when you already have… an abundance of help."

Kathryn grinned. "Suit yourself, Seven. I just thought you might enjoy exploring the planet. And I wanted you to see how very much like Earth this is." Janeway paused. "Well… in the jungles at least. Where I'm from is nothing like this."

"Indeed," Tuvok remarked. "Much of what was considered jungle has been developed save for the designated or protected areas."

Seven was tiring of this conversation. "Indeed."

Kathryn smirked. Seven reminded her of a schoolchild who was getting bored during the lesson. Even her posture seemed forced. Then again, this wasn't really Seven's area of interest. She much preferred studying the stars and charting the constellations.

. . . .

In her lab, Seven felt more at ease. She was in her comfort zone amongst bulkheads and metals and silence. Even the silence in her head no longer bothered her. In fact it had become soothing. She studied her tri-corder readings, feeling at ease until something caught her attention: a strange anomaly in the planet's atmosphere. Some kind of biological disruption. She thought maybe it was unimportant, but surely Janeway would want to be informed.

She went to tap her combadge, but decided against it. Kathryn wouldn't want to be disturbed for something so inconclusive… Then again, perhaps this would prove helpful to their research. Perhaps it affected the plant and animal life. She wouldn't know unless she made the inquiry.

Instead of contacting the away team via combadge, Seven beamed back down to the planet. She wasn't surprised to find the Captain conferring with Chakotay near the entrance to a cave-like structure. Good friends. Comrades. "like a brother" Janeway always said in reference to him. Seven felt her confidence wavering a bit. Whenever she wasn't around, Kathryn was with Chakotay. Seven wondered if she cramped their style, hanging around or even just being on board the ship. No matter how many times Janeway explained away their relationship as simply "friendly", Seven still felt the tug of jealousy and she hated it. It made her feel weak. Vulnerable.

"Ah, Seven!" Kathryn looked pleased to see her, which helped her mood considerably. "Have a change of heart?"

Seven quirked one eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips, while Chakotay stood by like a bodyguard. Seven could sense he was still somewhat apprehensive of her, but she didn't care. He was useless to her.

"Actually, I wanted to update you on my findings." She opened the tri-corder and began scanning the entrance of the cave-like structure. "Interesting. These are much the same readings I took while I was here. Some kind of tachyon bio-electrical readings…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, we gathered a lot of data here along those lines, Seven." Chakotay had ambled closer and was also scanning. "I'm not sure what to make of it."

Seven wasn't surprised. She didn't think of Chakotay as much of an analyst.

Janeway approached the mouth of the cave and peered inside. "There's some kind of pulse here. I feel it." She glanced at the other two. "Am I the only one?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. I feel it too."

"As do I." Seven's continued to scan and then her brow furrowed as her tri-corder began to take erratic readings. "I am not sure what's happening but…"

"These readings are all over the place." Chakotay held a tinge or warning in his voice. "I suggest we get the hell out of here." But Janeway was stubborn…

She held out her own tri-corder and began scanning, data-hungry. "I wonder what it means…"

Suddenly, from inside the cave, a burst of light flowed – not exactly like electricity exactly but more like a wide beam of light, bathing the three of them and knocking Seven to the ground.

Janeway scrambled to her, kneeling beside her. "Seven… Seven… are you alright?"

"Chakotay to sickbay! Link to Seven of Nine's combadge. Sight to sight transport! Now!"

"Aye commander!" the doctor replied as Seven and the others dematerialized almost instantly.

. . .

In sickbay, Seven was unconscious and barely breathing as the doctor worked feverishly to stabilize her. Janeway stood nearby and held her breath. God, it was all her fault, forcing her to come on this mission, urging her to participate, always pushing her. If anything happened… God…

"She's stable, for now." the doctor glared into Janeway's grief-stricken face. "What on Earth happened down there?"

Janeway shook her head, "I don't know. One moment, we were scanning the mouth of this chasm… a cave… and the next thing you know, we're being hit with a force, like a jolt of electricity. I can't explain it, but until I do, I've recalled the away team. I don't want to risk another incident like this."

She reached down and was going to caress Seven's hair until she remembered their relationship was not public. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I stabilized her. She seems to be unharmed, permanently. However, I'd like to keep her here for observation. Just in case."

"Keep me posted, doctor. Let me know if anything changes. I'm going to go study the tri-corder readings. There must be an explanation for this. If there's a hostile force at work, then I want to know."

The doctor watched her go, somehow knowing there would be more to this than meets the eye...

. . . . .

In astrometrics, Janeway studied the large screen, her eyes dancing over data as Chakotay entered and coughed to announce his presence since Janeway barely heard the door whoosh open.

"It doesn't make sense, Chakotay." she said without even looking up at him. "I've been looking at this data for an hour. Radiated tachyon particles? Bio-molecular electricity? Not only does it seem useless but it's also improbable. And why did it affect Seven the way it did? We were all three at the mouth of that cave?"

"You usually go over data in astrometrics?"

Janeway sighed and tried not to glare at him. "It helps me think better, being in here. Maybe it's something about Seven's energy…"

"Maybe that's what it was. Something about her borg implants…"

"I thought maybe that was it, her borg physiology caused some kind of alarm or warning system to go off… but why? And what is it protecting?"

Chakotay shrugged. "Well. You know my thoughts, captain. We made it out of there intact. Seven will recover from the jolt. Maybe we should just take whatever resources we were able to recover and leave in one piece. It wasn't necessary for us to be here in the first place."

There was a long pause as Janeway considered his words. "My obsession with learning and exploration nearly got her killed. How many times has this happened?"

He was unaccustomed to seeing her get down on herself, and so he frowned and thought about it. "Your obsession with learning has also led to many triumphs here aboard Voyager. It's the reason why she is here in the first place. And Seven is resilient. She won't hold this against you." Chakotay winked at her, and she grinned.

"I hope you're right."

Later, that evening, Janeway met Seven in the medical lab and the doctor deactivated himself while they chatted. At Seven's request.

"How do you feel, darling?" Kathryn asked in her soft maternal voice. "I was so worried about you."

Seven exhaled and smiled, glad for her company. "I feel fine. I don't remember being on the planet."

"Oh?"

"It's very vague. Like a dream. I just remember being here, in sickbay. I remember feeling very strange. And I remember waking up."

Janeway nodded. "We're leaving orbit of this place very soon. I just wanted to hang around in case we needed to go back down there, if your condition worsened."

"I feel fine. In fact, I am ready to leave this sickbay."

"You're sure?"

Seven nodded, her eyes a smoldering clear blue. "I want to kiss you, but I suspect we should not. Here."

Janeway's voice lowered to her smoky deep tone and she grinned. "I suspect you're correct in that assessment." to the computer, she spoke in her bridge voice, "Janeway to EMH."

In an instant, he materialized, and Janeway wondered how much of their conversation he was able to hear, even deactivated…

"Is everything alright, Captain?"

"Seven wondered if she might be cleared to return to her quarters, where she would be more comfortable."

The doctor scanned Seven's head with a medical tri-corder as Janeway looked on with folded arms, a slight grin on her lips. Seven kept a mostly straight face as she tried not to smirk.

"You seem healthy, fit as a fiddle, even, as the old saying goes." he shrugged. "I suppose I can release you to the Captain, however, I strongly suggest bed rest and at least a day from duty, until we can be sure you're okay…"

But the two of them had already exited sickbay and were giggling down the hall like schoolgirls.

The route to Janeway's quarters seemed a mile away as the two resisted touching one another in the corridor. When they reached Janeway's door, she unlocked it and found herself instantly pressed into the wall once inside. Seven's mouth crushed hers as her hands came up instinctively to circle her waist.

When she came up for air, she looked into her borg's eyes and searched the bright blue orbs.

"Are you sure you're okay, Seven?"

Seven nodded. "Yes. I am fine. I feel better than I did yesterday."

"Is that so?"

Seven nodded, her fingers sliding through the silky auburn locks of Janeway's hair. "Yes. It is so." she brought her mouth in close again and kissed her gently, parting her mouth to have a taste of her lover's tongue.

Reluctantly, Janeway broke the kiss and looked into Seven's eyes again. "Seven, I'm not sending you on any more away missions. I can't risk it. I can't risk you. My heart stopped when you were hit with that beam of light. It was like a dagger in my chest."

"I am borg." Seven teased. "A beam of light is no match for me."

Janeway's laugh was nervous. "You're human. And you're more vulnerable than you think, my love."

"Perhaps," Seven whispered. "May I resume kissing you now?"

Janeway half-smiled and let Seven devour her mouth, her body pressing Kathryn into the wall, pelvis to pelvis.

"This feels good. You feel so good."

Seven pulled back enough to shed her bio-suit. She was quick with her hands, and soon, Kathryn felt her fingers on warm skin, baby-soft and smooth as satin.

"I'm so lucky." Kathryn whispered, a hand drifting lower to caress the round left globe of Seven's ass.

Seven nodded, impatient. "I want you inside me."

Kathryn's breath came out uneven, thick with arousal. "Is that so?"

Seven nodded, taking Kathryn's hand and leading her to the bed.

They made quick work of Janeway's uniform, and soon they were a tangle of arms and legs, sweat and saliva, fingers on and inside each other. Kathryn lay back and let Seven grind her into mush, mouth and fingers working in tandem to take her to the edge and back again before shoving her off the slippery slope of orgasm. She had to bite her lip to keep from literally growling this time.

And when they finished, they were both too exhausted to even say goodnight. They held tight onto one another, and Janeway only spoke when she needed to tell the computer to lower the temperature in the room because it was so hot with sex, they thought they might incinerate.

As they drifted to sleep, Janeway let a hand drift lazily across Seven's body, along her downy soft arms and across the slight swell of her belly and up to her sternum where she felt the pulse of her strong heartbeat beneath her fingertips. In that instant, she decided that was her favorite feeling in life...


End file.
